


Sticking Like Glue To You

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Anime: Future Card Buddyfight Hundred, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study?? in a way, F/M, MagoSoph, Relationship Study, Season/Series 02, canon re-write in a little way my own little take on it, taking in place 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: During canon, he clings to her.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 2
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Sticking Like Glue To You

“I’ve been left home alone!”

And those days felt numbingly cold, vastly severe. Both Sophia and Gallows left. Before he knew it, she grabbed his buddy through the portal and ran off without much of a single word and it’s been days now. Without the two, he felt almost comatose. The only two people he talks too on daily. Even with Sophia’s stoic and Gallow’s taunting nature he did care.

And he wasn’t sure of their current whereabouts. Being left without anyone but himself, those days are when his chest swelled with subtle discomfort, a painful wave flowing across his chest as his mind became floated with thoughts of her. The world also felt suffocating in a twisted way.

All he was craving was for Sophia to come back to here and quickly. Also, not helping that she took his Buddy along with her and haven’t contacted since… 

“Sophia… come back quickly,” Muttering to himself, he didn’t realize how he truly needed her, and at this very moment. Their sama’s impatience only grew further, Magoroku could hear the groans. A part of him felt completely lost on what to do, he didn’t have much power himself.

Classes and student council duties became unmanageable to concentrate on, even when he was trying with his utmost. He tries and attempts and seeks again but his subconscious couldn’t and wouldn’t focus on anything else. 

“Shido Magoroku, someone’s here to talk to you.”

“Huh?”

But then his teacher informs him someone was there to meet him, placing his notebook down, he was stunned. Was it Sophia? His supervisor hasn’t made it clear. But he shuffled towards the front of the door with a smile but to become stunned… his smile evaporated to the gaze of alarm and dread.

“Ryuuenji T-Tasuku?”

The buddy police. The buddy cop. Sophia. What happened? Why was he here? Magoroku's mind kept racing as questions began to form.

“Shido Magoroku. We need to speak to you about something important.” Tasuku would only reveal, serious yet kind. Oddly kind.

Magoroku nodded, “Of course!” He gulps, trying to play it cool. The president could tell how important this truly was by the sound of his voice, “Let’s talk in my office.”

The two cops only nodded in reply. Walking down the hallway, Magoroku felt uncomfortable but masked that. His mind began to ramble and ponder. But he had no idea why they wanted to talk to him. But he had a deep feeling it was regarding Sophia. Where ever she was.

“Um, what is it you wanted to talk about?” 

“We’ll explain once we get there.”

It wasn’t long until they finally got there, Magoroku slid the large blue open and allowed for the two to enter the room and place the threshold. 

And as promised, Tasuku began to explain what had transpired. And it was about Sophia. Her fighting against the Omni Lord and losing than being captured by the opponent. Leaving him to fight it all off. She ran off, teleporting away. All of it seems rather interesting to Magoroku’s gain. This was all to him.

“What a surprise!” He seemed startled, “I never imagined that Sophia had a connection to Yamigedo.” A lie. He knew all too well but they were dumb enough to buy it. Closing his eyes, “Sophia must be a major villain.” Was all he concluded and to be fair, she seems like the type to be a major villain in his view but he guessed that also made him one as well. He pointed at the desk and smiled brightly, “That’s the desk she uses.”

“Do you know where she is now?”

He frowned and spread his arms out. Eyes shifted almost hurt, as a pleading of pain waving his features, “I don’t know anything about her private life.” And that held, he truly knows nothing about her or where she lives or does in her free time.

“Do you mind if we examine it?”

His smile deepens further than before, “Go ahead, go ahead.”

He watches as she pulls out the tablet from the desk. The tablet that she carries and uses a lot for student council work. The one that was fitting for her small hands. It was sad to go but I’m certain the female would fully understand why they had to let them take it. Or maybe, she didn’t care. And they left, informing him of a few things. Gazing out the window with his arms behind his back, carefully watching. Once he saw the helicopter flying past him. 

He dropped his act completely.

“Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!” He noted. Of course, her actions. He would’ve been caught as well and the last thing he truly wanted was to be jailed much like his father. It would mess with everything! The idea of her finally getting punished for her errors finally signaled themselves back into his brain. And he couldn’t help but be excited, “Later, I’ll Ikazuchi-sama punish her properly!” He giggles to himself, he wanted to see her suffer for her errors similar to his, only proving it fair for that to happen. It was quite petty of him.

“Do you think you’re not going to be punished as well?”

His body tensed as the sudden voice. Was it? It can’t be her! Can’t it? His laughing paused and his expression was filled with sudden surprise. Swiftly turning around with his body clinging to the glass. To find her staring stoically at him alongside his buddy flowing right next to her.

This was bad...

“Th-The Buddy Police are still close by!” It wasn't helping that he was pouring sweat, clearly nervous of the possible outcome from this, “If you’re discovered, there will be trouble!” He was trying to warn her of the trouble all of them would possibly be in if they noticed her through the large window.

“Something troublesome has happened here, too.” Gallows pointed out.

After that simple phrase, Sophia lifted her card and teleported them all someplace else. Their hideout. Once they finally arrived. He was faced with his master doing something. A strange site that Magoroku couldn’t quite fully make out. He took a few steps forward as the only two stood behind him, “Wh-What is that?”

“Look closely.” Was all Sophia would say to him.

And so he did just that. Inside the small monster’s month rested a simple card or father forming a card. A light of a Buddy card! It was forming a card! Was he trying to create a fresh card? 

“A new card is being created!” 

He was stunned, he never saw a card like that before! The process in which you create a card, so many things were running along in his mind. Only taking a few minutes after the card was finally finished. He was amazed, as the small buddy monster was flying by as he was shifting his hands out to touch it, wanting that card for himself and gaze at the new card. Reaching out.

“A card has been created!”

“Don’t touch it!” His master shouted as Sophia brought her card out. Understanding what was about to happen soon.

The tan-haired was far to focus on his amazement at the card. He wasn’t aware of the zapping that was about to take place. He painfully screeched as he felt the zapping coursing his body, stinging him and staining his clothes shortly afterward. 

Hates being zapped _ — _

“It’s my card.” as all the older males shouted.

The zapping only lasted for a moment before he stopped his punishment and Magoroku dropped to the floor. The male shorted recovered and brought himself back up as his master spoke once more, “Feed me. Feed me some prey that’s worthy of his card!” He ordered, becoming annoyed and hungry, “Right this moment!” but only wince in pain.

“I-Ikazuchi-sama?”

“It seems that he can’t control himself very well right now.”

The two stared at their master, stinging in pain. While both frowning. Though it was the first time they had to watch him suffer here… He was muttering to himself… It was clear that he wanted to beat Mikado Gao but he wasn’t in the state to do any of that. Magoroku noted that much.

“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”

Deep purple, their master wasn’t pleased with him. Not at all. Staring them in sheer hatred, “I could eat you fools instead!” 

Magoroku only panicked, backing up and clinging to Sophia’s shoulders in sheer fear. Being eaten wasn’t something he was fond of. Staring in terror, hoping Sophia would save him from his current nightmare, even if she wouldn’t he felt safer clinging to her. Sophia didn’t seem afraid at all, only annoyed even slightly. She must rather use her logic than emotions.

Magoroku only whimpers in fear.

Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her heads as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.” Before she was finished he twirled his head to look at her, listening to her words. Looking for her answers. 

She didn’t seem to care or mind.

Everything only seemed to go downhill from there… Sophia was being haunted by the Buddy Police being wanted for crimes with the Hundred Demons and working for Yamigedo. Meaning she couldn’t work for the student council, the meaning wouldn’t be able to come back to school at all and he was left alone most of the time, which he wasn’t all too fond of. He had to for other methods of communication for them both.

And that was the first time he clings to her.

But it also happened again… 

It was late at night, the area was vastly dark and eerie. Cold and intense. And he much rather is sleeping but he was needed by Sophia. Clinging to her arms, rather than her upper shoulder. 

Closer her bothered arm. Holding her lower arm through her shirt. His body hunched over behind her as she stood tall simply staring. Holding great trust in her.

Mindfully and slowly he lets go as she narrows her head and begins to sternly speak up, “They may be heading this way.”

He stared up at her in confused and worried, arms still up in an awkward position. He had no idea or any clues about who or what she was talking about but her expression seems serious and tense, “Wh-What is?”

He shouted and covered his ears as the shouting of a loud monster came dwelling inside of his ears. As his cheeks grew in color, a faint red. The former vice president only lowered her head, expression was still warily glaring ahead at the sound. She didn’t even flinch at the sound, she acted like a statute as well…

And he ended up doing it again, clinging to her arm with ease, hunching himself as he peered over her, gazing at her face. She teleported them to a different location. The outside their master and Mikado Gao were up in the air. He looks to her for answers, while giving a look of pity and frowning…

“Sophia, what are we going to do?” He asked, pondering, “If we go out there, we’ll have big trouble.” He always seemed to warn her about the large troubles that can possibly happen on their hand. And they would have HUGE trouble and it would be awful.

He needed her. She didn’t seem to even mind nor care. Still not pushing him away. Or mock. Heck, she never brought this up either before. He also calls her name and often asks her a lot of questions. Expecting her to have the answers somehow. Her body imperceptibly on the side, still holding her card up as if she was ready to attack at any moment.

Before he knew it, she narrowed his eyes and lifted her arms, causing her to smack him on the face and knocking him down on the floor.

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Sternly shouting in the night with a bitter expression as she brought the item up and throw it in the air, forming one. As they all were engulfed by the dark purple flames. Sophia and Magoroku were both now inside of the Buddy Pit. 

“Huh?” He groans in pain, as he dropped into the rather familiar buddy pit, “We’re inside the Skull pit!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A familiar voice of buddy’s laughter rang inside of the room, “It looks like he’s going to be facing that Gao kid, Geh.”

“You’re right!” He nodded, “But I hope he’s okay…”

“He’ll be fine,” Sophia added.

They all watched…

But nothing never went into his flavor and Gallows went back into his card…

He loses and they got teleported back inside of the largely hidden cave. The place was surely coming apart, breaking at the seams. He saw the mini monster wondering out its own, grabbing it almost instantly. Trying to keep wrapped his arms, despite moving so much. He was shaking but so was everything else.

“S-Sophia! What on earth…?” 

The female took her card out, creating a portal before, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him inside as he yelps in surprise. She made it back into the student council office. Now, they were standing in the Student Council office. 

“What should we do now?”

By this time, the small monster wiggled it’s way out his ways and was now flowing across the room. Magoroku tries to get it again only to fail. Sophia didn’t respond, instead was focusing on what might happen now. The towel was getting redder with thick blood and time was running out. 

“I know.” The two teenagers paused at the sudden dark voice. A monster shortly appeared. One they saw before. The two were stunned turning their heads to the voice.

“It’s you again…”

The monster took the smaller in his arms, “Come with me, I have the next plan of our action in the play.” Before teleporting them to a new location...

He was drawn to her, by the sound of her voice and bitter stern characteristics. Clinging to her as if he was some sort of glue, but the reality is she was the glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue. To cling to him when she’s nervous, but Sophia was never the one to cling. She was brave and persuasive. Looking at their master straight into the eyes while he cowards, he leads to her and she allows him to do freely. Exposing that trust in her, by displaying his cowardness. 

His heart kept gilding towards her, and he wasn’t so convinced on why that was. It wasn’t as if she felt the same way. She shouldn’t. They were partners in crime, working together underneath the same person, and that’s all they were going to be to one another.

Don’t you ever chase after someone? Wanting them to stay with you even at your worst times. 

Magoroku was so incompetent he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t make her stay with him, sadly enough. 

He invariably ends up stumblingly pursuing her. Reaching his hand, telling her to simply wait for him or shouting don’t leave me. And really that was for a good reason. 

He didn’t want to be alone, not again. Not never. Not when he finally had someone he could cling to for reassurance. 


End file.
